


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by FlailingZombie, xxenjoy



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward situations, Gen, Music, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, pre-destiel, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/pseuds/FlailingZombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never thought he would want to avoid telling Cas about the music he listened to, until Cas actually asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Author's Note:**

> So FlailingZombie and I decided to listen to all three Bat Out Of Hell albums last night and this is what happened c:

When they had picked jobs, Dean had jumped at the idea of sitting outside some girl's house. The alternative was research and he had never willingly chosen research over well, anything, and he wasn't going to start now. What he hadn't counted on was being stuck in his car with the world's most socially awkward ex-angel of the Lord. 

They hadn't been parked more than half an hour, just long enough to eat and settle in before Cas started asking questions. Normally he was fine, just curious about things the Winchesters did when he wasn't around, but since he'd lost his grace he was always with them, and the questions became more varied. Unfortunately for Dean, the topic tonight seemed to be his music choice. 

It wasn't the station he usually chose, but they were out of range, and that one was static-y, so he'd flipped through a few, stopping when he recognized the intro to _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_.

"I've never heard this song before," Cas commented.

"No? Well, pay attention. It's a good song." That was his first mistake, and he wouldn't forget it. It had barely been a minute when Cas spoke up again.

"What does he mean by paradise?" he frowned, "surely the typical idea of paradise can't be found in a car?"

"Uhhh- no, it's not."

"Then what does he mean?"

"Sex, Cas." He said bluntly, firmly avoiding the twitch in his groin. 

"Why?" 

Fuck. "Because... 'cause it feels good." He groaned internally, wishing angels - graceless or not - had a mute button. 

"Oh."

And thank God that seemed to appease him, because Dean didn't think he could take much more of it. Not even an hour into their watch and he was shifting uncomfortably, all but praying that Cas would keep his mouth shut at least long enough for Sam to get back to them. He grabbed the takeaway cup of coffee from the holder between them, taking a long drink, as if it would help ease the awkwardness.

"It wasn't like that when I was with April."

Dean promptly choked on his coffee, spluttering for a moment before uttering a strangled "what?" He didn't know why he asked, but he immediately regretted it. 

"It didn't sound like that, it was just... different."

"Yeah, uh, yeah," Dean struggled to regain composure, ignoring the mental images of Cas and April that flooded his mind, "sex is... it's not a one size fits all deal, it's different with different people. Even if you're with the same person every time it'll still vary sometimes..." Fuck, he really needed Cas to shut up. This conversation wasn't helping anyone and Dean's dick was far too interested. He shifted awkwardly,  
trying to keep Cas' attention off his raging hard on. 

"Are you okay Dean, you seem uncomfortable."

"Fine, Cas," he muttered gritting his teeth against the blush that he hoped wasn't visible in the dim light. 

"You seem-"

"Drop it."

Silence sat heavy on them for a few minutes and Dean contemplated apologizing, making up some stupid excuse, until Cas opened his mouth again. 

"Why does he tell her he loves her if he doesn't want to be with her?" And there's that stupid head tilt, and Cas is narrowing his eyes at the radio. 

"Well, when a guy wants... _that_... he'll do just about anything to get it."

"But that just sounds deceitful," Cas' frown turned on Dean and Dean shrugged.

"I know it's not the best way to go about it, but when a guy wants to get laid there's… not much he won't do."

"Like what?" 

Dean just gaped at him. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks again as he struggled for an answer. "Uh- well, tell a woman he loves her... for one thing..." 

Cas' eyes seemed to narrow even further, as if that was even possible, "have you ever told someone you loved them just to 'get laid.'" 

At least he had refrained from using air quotes. Thank God - or whoever - for small mercies, "uh, that's kind of a personal question, Cas..." He shifted in his seat again, wrinkling his nose at the tightness of his jeans. Cas was unrelenting , already frowning back at the radio, poised to ask another question, and Dean ran a rough hand through his hair.

"Dean, why is there a baseball game? Are they watching sports while they make love?"

Oh God. "No, they're not watching sports, Cas."

"Then why is it there?"

"It's a metaphor."

"For what? Why baseball?"

"Well, you know like... the bases. When you're with a woman it's like baseball." Cas' frown intensified and Dean continued, "First base is like basic stuff, just kissing and whatever."

"What are the other bases?"

Of course he wasn't getting out of this that easily, "uhh..." he cleared his throat awkwardly, "well, first is kissing then second, uh... second is like, feeling her up y'know?"

"Feeling her up?"

"Yeah, you know... hands, sliding up under her shirt, up her back and stomach... uh, groping, Cas. Touching, a lot of touching."

"Then what is third base?"

"You really don't know any of this, huh?" he huffed a humourless laugh and shifted again, clenching his jaw. He rubbed the back of his neck, "third is clothes _off_ stuff-"

"Third is sex?"

"No, that's a home run."

"Oh. But, why be naked other than sex?"

"For... other stuff..."

"Like what?"

"Like... petting." Dean felt like his head was going to explode, sure he couldn't get any hotter or redder if he tried. 

"There are animals involved?" the look on Cas' face was priceless, and in any other situation he would have laughed, but talking to your totally oblivious best friend about sex was about the least humorous situation he could imagine. 

"No, Cas. God no, no animals!" He sighed and dropped his head back against the seat rest, "it's when you... when you get off using your hands... or mouth..."

"Oral sex."

"Yes!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, "yeah, oral sex."

"Oh," he seemed to contemplate that for a moment, and Dean sighed. "Dean?"

His head dropped onto the steering wheel, barely missing the horn, "what is it now, Cas?"

"What would a foul ball be? Or a 'bunt', or-"

"Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?"

"If you have any respect for me at all, you'll save these questions for Sam."

\---

Dean had never been more relieved than when the back door opened and Sam climbed into the car nearly an hour later. 

"Dude, you okay? You look a little rough."

"Let's not talk about it," Dean grumbled, "you find anything?"


End file.
